Love Me!
by ShariLove
Summary: Canada wants France to love him, so he takes advice from Kumajiro to make that happen.  total fluff  France x Canada


** So I've wanted to write a France x Canada fic in awhile, but have never had any inspiration. Inspiration is hitting me in short bursts tonight, so I thought I'd give it a go!~ Enjoy :D (and review?)**

Steam whirled upward from the cup in Canada's hands. He held it close to his face, soaking in the heat. His eyes wore a vacant look. Kumajiro watched with curious eyes as Canada took brief sips of the hot chocolate and, forgetting that it was hot, burned his tongue. Tears welled up in the corners of Canada's eyes, but as soon as the tears disappeared, he was back at the hot chocolate.

"What's wrong, stranger?" Kumajiro asked after Canada finally gave up and set his steaming cup down.

Canada blinked. "I'm not a stranger, Kumajojo. I'm your master, Canada…" He sighed, "And I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I…I can't stop thinking about someone."

"Who?" Kumajiro asked, rifling absentmindedly through a collection of maple leaves.

"It's France." Canada answered.

"Are you France?" Kumajiro tilted his head to the side, watching Canada again.

"No, I'm Canada, your owner…" Canada's eyelids lowered exasperatedly.

"Do you like France?" Kumajiro picked up a leaf now and traced its veins with his paw.

"Of course I like France." Canada answered. "He's always taken care of me and is very nice to me. And he notices me more than everyone else does."

"Then what's wrong?" Kumajiro tossed the leaf aside now and focused on Canada's eyes.

"I…I want him to notice me more." Canada blinked, coming into the realization as he thought more. "I want him to like me."

"But," Asked Kumajiro, "He takes care of you, so he must like you, right?"

Canada shook his head. "Not like I want him to."

"What more could you want?" Kumajiro scoffed.

"I want him to love me." Canada blushed as soon as the words escaped his mouth.

Kumajiro giggled. "That's simple, then. All you have to do is make him love you."

"And how would I do that?" Canada leaned forward, interested now in what Kumajiro had to say.

Kumajiro shrugged. "I dunno. Who are you again?"

Canada's shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh. "You're killing me, Kumataro."

He readjusted his position on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"So how am I supposed to get him to love me?" Canada asked himself.

"If it's love you're after, maybe you should call him." Kumajiro piped in. "Humans like to talk."

"Call him?" Canada's heart soared at the idea, but sank once he realized that he would sound like a blubbering idiot over the phone. "What would I say?"

"Tell him he has a nice butt." Kumajiro stated bluntly. "Humans like to think they have nice butts."

Canada sat up immediately.

"Kumadoro!" He blushed profusely, "…would that work?"

"Sure it would." Kumajiro continued happily. "That's how America picks up chicks."

"Wow." Canada beamed, "I wonder if it'll work."

"Try it." Kumajiro brought Canada his phone and sat beside his leg. "It works in the movies all the time."

Canada took the phone and nodded. "France loves movies…"

Without a second thought, Canada dialed France's number and held the phone to his ear.

It rang once, twice, thrice…

"_Bonjour!_"

"GAHHH!" Canada hung up and dropped the phone.

Kumajiro picked it up for him.

"I don't think that worked." He said, handing the phone back to Canada.

Canada sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Well, don't be." Kumajiro stood and looked Canada directly in the eyes. "Try again."

Canada nodded and re-dialed France's number. He held the phone to his ear furiously, refusing to hang up this time. The phone rang once, twice, thrice…

"_Bonjour?_"

"Y-yes, hello." Canada cleared his throat. "It's Canada."

"Oh, Canada!" France's booming, excited voice caught Canada off guard, nearly causing him to drop the phone. "What has you calling me so late?"

"I…uh…I wanted to say…" Canada began.

"Oh, non! Don't tell me!" France's smile was evident through the uplifted turn his voice took. "You called to ask if Big Brother France could come and comfort you? Or perhaps you require some advice? Ask away, dear Canada!"

Canada blinked.

_ Advice._

"Yeah! I, uh…I need advice." Canada's hands shook. His heart pounded against his ribs.

"What sort of advice? Financial, political, _matrimonial_?" France chuckled.

"Actually, I…wanted to ask you about love."

"Love? Oh, dear Canada, why didn't you say so? Love makes the world spin! Love is the burning power behind every force on this planet! Love brings people together!" France drabbled. "But no more of that. What's on your mind?"

"I…I want someone whom I've loved for a long time to love me back." Sweat trickled down Canada's forehead. He felt like he was deceiving France.

"Well, that's simple." France laughed heartily. "All you need to do is talk to this person! Let them know how you feel. Tell them they have a nice butt. Girls love to hear that."

Canada's eyes widened and he looked down at Kumajiro, who was on his way out of the room.

_Kumajiro was right._ He thought,_ Well…here goes nothing._

Swallowing his fears, Canada spoke softly into the phone.

"France…?"

"Yes, Canada?"

"Y-you have a n-nice b-butt." Canada's face burned and his hands shook uncontrollably, causing him to nearly drop the phone again.

France went silent.

"F-France?" The blood drained out of Canada's face. "France! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-,"

A light chuckle made its way through the phone line, cutting Canada off. He listened quietly as the laughter grew louder. His face glowed red as he sat, humiliated, listening to the man he loved laugh at his foolishness.

"Canada!" France called into the line between deep gulps of air. "Canada, I'm coming over."

Canada's heart skipped a beat.

"N-no! That won't be necessary. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. Please!" He cried into the phone. His hands were shaking so badly now that he felt like he would die if another minute of this humiliation progressed.

"Canada, you misunderstand." France cleared his throat after the long spout of laughter. "I _do_ love you. And I'm coming over. I think we have a lot to talk about."

Canada could no longer feel his cheeks. "Wh-what?" he asked softly.

"I'll be right there."

The line went blank then. Canada pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, astounded. His hands quivered horribly and the blush in his cheeks had spread through his entire body, burning him from the inside out.

After a moment of silence, he pumped his fist and stood.

"IT WORKED! KUMATOTO! IT WORKED!" He called to the empty house.

Canada put a hand over his heart and gazed into oblivion.

"It worked…" he whispered happily. "He loves me."

** Okay. That's it xD It didn't go the way I wanted it to (because I almost made it a several-chapter story instead of a very long one-shot.) but I'm happy nonetheless. I just realized that I capitalize needlessly at the end of quotation marks…but I'm not going to fix it. xD I'll fix it all later. Whatever. I'm too lazy tonight~**


End file.
